Historia de rima touya
by patydcapricornio
Summary: este es el relato de la vida de rima touya desde su infancia hasta su vida en la academia cross donde se topa a varias personas que cambiara su vida las amistades que tuvo y tambien su vida fuera de la academia ShikiXRima, AidouXRima.


INTRODUCCION

Mi vida comienza en el accidente de mi padre cuando yo aun tenía 3 años de edad, me quede con mi madre ella me cuido hasta que cumplí los 8 años después me abandono en un orfanato porque dijo que ya no podía con migo, después de un tiempo supe que me abandono en ese lugar porque se enamoro de un hombre y lo prefirió a él antes que a mí. Mi nombre es Rima en estos momentos tengo 16 años y no soy una persona normal soy lo que se podría decir un vampiro…

EL ORFANATO

Mi primer dia en el orfanato. Mi madre me dejo las últimas palabras de mi madre fueron _**"hija mia este será tu nuevo hogar" **_después de eso vi como cayo algo de su rostro algo húmedo que también salió en ese momento y el dia que supe que falleció mi padre, mi madre tan solo toco mi rostro, vi su cara de dolor, hasta se podría decir que yo siendo tan pequeña logre sentir su dolor pero no dije pregunta alguna del porque estaba asi, después de eso dio media vuelta, agarro la mano del señor que se encontraba en la puerta, intente seguirla pero una profesora me sostuvo, y me dijo te llevare a tu cuarto.

Me llevo a un cuarto oscuro, tan solo había una cama, una ventana y un escritorio quería saber si había juguetes pero no me respondió nada tan solo me dejo y se fue sin palabra alguna, depues me fui a la cama y por mi cabeza rondaron muchas preguntas "¿Por qué mi madre estaba asi?, ¿Cómo se le llama a eso quele salian por los ojos y también a mi?, ¿Por qué dijo que es mi nueva casa?, ¿Quién es el que esta esperando por ella en la puerta?, ¿Por qué lo agarro de la mano?, ¿Qué hice yo para que estuvieras asi?, siempre que se despedia me daba un abrazo o un beso ¿Por qué estavez no me lo dio?

Toda la noche estuve pensando en eso hasta que cerre los ojos y me dormi escuche que alguien me despertó diciendo mi nombre esa voz era tan baja como el viento rimaaa… rimaaa… rimaaa… abri mis ojos y no había nadie en la habitación, me levante de la cama y me asome hacia la ventana cheque que estuviera cerrada al asomarme me figuro ver alguien enfrente mirando hacia donde estaba yo cerre mis ojos y al volverlos a abrir ya no estaba.

Sali de la habitación corriendo porque por la ventana creía haber visto el auto estacionado de mi madre llegue a la puerta por la que me dejo pero… al abrir las puertas vi al dueño de ese falso carro era tan solo un anciano delgado, con cabello blanco y un baston, no podía andar bien.

Una gota de ese liquido que había visto y sentido anteriormente volvió a salir y le pregunte al primer hombre que vi aun sabiendo que fuera imposible que el supiera lo que secedio.

-usted sabe cuando vendrá mi mami?

esa persona era por completo de piel blanca, cabellos negros, ojos tranquilos, alto, la única persona amable que conoci durante el orfanato y sin saber que podría llegar a ser alguien importante para mi, entonces abrió la boca y dijo

-tu mami ya no vendrá pero yo estare cuidando de ti. Esas fueron las palabras que me dijo, pero las dijo con un tono de voz quebradizo, al escuchar eso mas de esas gotas salieron de mis ojos y no podían parar entonces ese hombre me abrazo y se quedo todo el tiempo en el que estuve asi, cuando ya no salía ese liquido de mis ojos le pregunte que era eso

-se les llama lagrimas, y cada vez que estas triste o estes feliz saldran, Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi.

Cuando comenze a vivir en el orfanato fue muy difícil porque nadie de los niños que estaban ahí me querían hablar, siempre me decían que era rara, cada vez que me asercaba a ellos se iban, se alejaban, me gritaban, hubo una vez en la que me golpeo un niño, lo mismo era con las maestras siempre que me asercaba a ellas se iban, o no me hacían caso entonces me hiva a mi cuarto y siempre miraba hacia la ventana esperando el regreso de mi madre.

Después de estar ya casi un año en el orfanato, un noche volvi a escuchar esa voz que parecía el aire pero estabes sonó mas sonora y dulce tan solo mensiono_**rima tu no estas sola….**_

Eso hizo que me despertara y me pareció ver a alguien pero no logre distinguir de entre las sombras de la noche de quien podía tratarse al dia siguiente volvi a encontrarme con aquel hombre que me dijo que son las lagrimas y el único que me a abrazado desde que llegue al orfanato, pero sigo sin entender por qué hizo eso.

Me reconoció y me pregunto

-¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Cómo me te has sentido?, pero no pude responderle tan solo llegue, lo abraze y salieron lagrimas pero no me sentía triste mas bien estaba contenta de verlo. Ese dia fue diferente me trajo un conejito de peluche.

Ese conejito no sonreía, no tenia expresiones, pero me sentí comunicada con ese conejito sentía que nos parecíamos tanto, se veía solo, triste como si no tuviera amigos. Le pregunte a aquel hombre

- ¿cómo se llama este conejito?

- tu sabras como ponerle, este conejito te pertenece de ahora en adelante, te ayudara cuando te sientas sola o triste.

- ¿me podría decir cómo se llama usted?

- mi nombre es Eloy

- ¿le puedo poner a este conejo como usted?

-¿Por qué le quieres poner como yo?

- porque…. Derrepente recordé el momento donde mi madre me abandono en este lugar y sentír miedo entonces lo único que pude hacer fue agradecerle por su visita y su regalo, pero esta vez no podía dejar que me viera llorar por lo mismo de la primera vez, me fui corriendo, no puede mirarlo a los ojos escuche que dijo algo pero mi llanto no me dejo escucharlo, corri hasta mi cuarto, me sente en una esquina de este y deje llevarme por las lagrimas y los recuerdos.

En un punto de la noche me quede dormida y tuve un sueño en el cual volvia ver a mi mama. Fue una noche en la que me sentía feliz, hasta logre sentir como alguien toco mi cara y menciono algo pero no quería despertar de ese hermoso sueño que me hubiera encanado que se hiciera realidad.

Al dia siguiente vi una cara nueva en el orfanato, piel tan blanca como la nieve, sus ojos eran cafes, su cabello largo ondulado brillaba demasiado, todos estaban deslumbrados a tan bonita niña, pero lo que si llegue a notar era que no sacaba sonrisa alguna.

Logre escuchar su nombre Ruka Souen y que estaría aquí por un tiempo almenos asta que sus padres vualvan por ella.

Llegando la noche entre a mi cuarto y lo note un poco diferente con dos camas y una voz se aproximaba a mi vi una sombra, al prender la luz era esa niña de la mañana.

-Tu eres nueva verdad

-si estare aquí por un tiempo mi nombre es ruka

-y el mio es rima

-gusto en conocerte, lo dijimos al mismo tiempo, nos causo gracia, me sentí bien al reir con alguien mas y era la primera vez que la vi sonreir.

-veo que eres nueva, mañana te mostrare todo el lugar.

Asi fue como fue que conoci a mi primera amiga, única y verdadera.


End file.
